


Compass

by Tish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Theon's been dashed upon the rocks, but he'll find a way back.





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



He'd thought he'd be a pirate, sailing the iron grey sea just like his pillaging forebears, but it was not to be.  
He'd thought he'd fuck his way from port to port, tucked inside the thighs of a lovely whore or two, or three, but it was not to be.  
He'd thought he'd live a dangerous life that was mostly care free, be able to sleep without fear, but that was not to be.  
He'd thought he'd face down a terrible sea creature, slice it from throat to arse and raise its severed head in screaming victory, but that was not to be.  
He'd thought he'd brave a raging sea, emerging drenched and salt-lashed, but as steady as the rocks from whence he sprang, but that was not to be.

He found his own body unimaginably plundered and brutalised, cast adrift in his own stricken mind.  
He found his dark dreams chasing every waking thought, and his idle thoughts full of terror stricken nightmares.  
He found himself facing a mortal, earthly creature, only to cast his eyes down, the obedience of a whipped dog.

He'd dashed himself upon rocks that only existed in his mind, and found himself almost finished, almost depleted, until he looked into Sansa's eyes that mirrored his, heard her haunted words, knew her desperate pain.  
He'd almost let himself drown inside himself, until Sansa took his hand and together they leapt over the edge to save themselves.

Theon had been born of iron and sea, hard and grey. He'd been plunged into blackness, deep and fetid, but the fire and passion of red burned into his soul, rescuing him, forging him anew.

Theon no longer had a compass to point True North, but there were other ways to navigate, and he was determined to explore every fucking way.  



End file.
